The Speedster and The Fashionista
by Yang Xiao Long 24
Summary: Join Applejack as she starts a new year of high school at a new school. She juggles her responsibility as the fastest woman alive and being a high school student. Rarity,a rich fashionista,becomes AJ's love interest but an enemy of The Flash decides to ruin what could've been. Does Applejack get her happily ever after? Or does she lose the one she loves?
1. Prologue: New School,New Year

Applejack's POV

-5:45 AM,First day of school-

Ah woke up to my alarm. Not willingly. Ah was up most of the night,talking to Dash on Skype. Ah left my best friend and our shy friend, Fluttershy, because mah family wanted me to move in to help them with the farm. Granny Smith signed me up for high school with Big Mac and Applebloom. Ah got a nice, warm shower before dressing in my normal attire: jeans, cowboy boots, tank top, red flannel, and mah cowboy hat. Ah jogged downstairs to meet up with everyone for breakfast. Mah phone had a full charge so Ah was safe. "How did you sleep?" Granny asked me. "Ah slept fine…" Ah started before Ah heard the bus. Shit! Ah grabbed mah backpack and ran out to my truck and ah drove to school. Ah had my wallet so ah could buy mah lunch or anything ah may need.

-School-

Ah looked around in shock. Ah knew nobody here… Ah wasn't paying attention and ah bumped into someone. "Ah'm so sorry! Ah honestly…"Ah started. "Its ok,darling. I should've been paying more attention myself. I'm Rarity." the girl who looked to be a rich girl said to me. "Ah'm Applejack." Ah spoke softly. "You must be new here. I'll show you around." Rarity said. She showed me where all mah classes were and took me to mah classes as we had the same classes. We even had the same lunch together.

-Few weeks into the school year-

Dash and Fluttershy had transferred to the school. And Ah found out that they were dating. Mah two best friends.. Ah was in shock. Ah also met Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. We were all started to become close. But why did I keep having this awkward feeling around Rarity?

 _ **Thank you all for reading my other stories. The**_ _ **Power Rangers Equestria Force**_ _ **will be continued as soon as my spring break happens. I've been so busy lately I forgot to keep updating that one. As for my**_ _ **The Life of Artemis Crock**_ _ **fanfic… Well I want to continue it but I have run out of ideas. For now it is on hold until I can complete it. I may do one or two more chapters to that then say its over. This on the other hand has about 13 chapters written already. I plan on updating this at least every other day depending on when I have time. The PREF will be updated during my spring break. I also have it on which I originally started it. I never finished it on there though as I kept typing it here on Wattpad. But I do plan on completing it all. And I hope you all have a happy Easter!-Briana**_


	2. Chapter 1: Advice from Dash?

**-Christmas Break-**

It was before Christmas. At least three days give or take. We were at Pinkie's for a sleepover. Ah knew mah feelings for Rarity were getting stronger but ah didn't want to admit it. At the moment,we were watching a movie. Pinkie and Twilight were sitting next to each other. 'Shy and Dash were together as well,making it me and Rarity next to one another. Sadly, ah knew ah was gonna freak out if ah had to stay next to her. Shockingly,she started dozing off and her head landed on my shoulder. Dash,who somehow knew my feelings, smirked as my face turned red. _God damn it Rainbow Dash, ya know ah can't handle the pressure._ I thought as my face was red. "Someone's got a crush!" Dash smirked again. "Shut up,Rainbow!" I spoke in a certain tone. When ah looked down,Rarity had fallen asleep on mah shoulder. Pinkie was giggling like hell. Ah was not happy with Dash at all. Fluttershy was shaking her head at Rainbow's antics. Twilight was as well. Ah ended up picking Rarity up and took her into the room she and ah had to share. Dash must've gotten a lot of pictures. Ah know it already. _Why does Rarity always give me a weird feeling? Ah mean ah know she isn't meaning to but she always does… It's starting to drive me crazy._ When ah glanced back before stepping into the room,Rainbow had a smirk on her face. _Great. I'm never going to hear the end of this._ Ah put Rarity on the bed and covered her up. Just before ah walked out she grabbed mah tank top as if ah was dying or somethin'."Don't leave me,Applejack… Please…" Rarity whined in her sleep. _What is she dreaming about? And what does it have to do with me?_ Ah stayed put and let Rare snuggle up to meh.

 **-The next morning-**

When ah woke up,Rarity had a shy look on her face. If ah recall right,she was with Spike,Twilight's brother. Ah know she loves Spike. Not meh. Ah'm just a country girl and more. More than a track runner and way more than a normal human being for that nature. Ah mean Rarity was always around Spike during school. Since ah got the feelings ah've gotten jealous about it. "Applejack,darling…. Are you ok? You seem down.." Rarity asked me. "Nothin' Rare. Ah'm fine." Ah said before walking out to check my phone for any contact from a friend of mine. Ah saw a message that was from ten minutes ago. _'AJ, There's been an attack down by the police station! The police need your help!-C'_ Ah sighed and snuck out before speeding to STAR Labs and got in mah uniform. Ah sped to the scene and took care of whoever was attacking the station. Yes, ah have super speed. But my friends do not know. After the fight, ah ran back to the place in my normal clothes and snuck back in and saw Rarity had left me alone after our conversation. Suddenly, Rainbow dragged me outside.

 **-Outside-**

"What is going on between you and Rarity?" Rainbow asked me. "Nothin',why?" Ah questioned. _Ah don't like where this is going…._ "Because you and her keep acting like star crossed lovers damn it!" She explained. Ah rolled my eyes before shaking my head. "Plus she acts like you are gonna die." Dash sighed. "Okay fine! Ah like Rarity." Ah gave in. _Ah'm in for it now…_ "What? When did this happen?" Dash gasped,in shock. "Since the beginnin' of the school year,Rainbow…" Ah sighed. "Oh damn… You haven't told her have you?" Dash questioned softly. Ah shook my head no. "Why not?" She pried. "Because Ah'm afraid it will ruin everythin'. She's one of mah best friends…" Ah looked down. Rainbow nodded,accepting my answer. Ah knew deep down she was plotting a plan. Ah watched her walk back inside. _What am ah going to do about this?_


	3. Chapter 2:Does She return the feelings?

**-Week before Valentine's Day-**

Every guy in the whole damn school has been askin' Rarity to be their valentine since last week. Ah've been actin' like it ain't bothering me when in reality it was. Only Dash knows though. Although ah think she told Fluttershy. Least nobody else knows. We were at lunch at the moment and ah saw Spike runnin' over. "Hey Rarity!" He grinned with a rose in his hand. Ah tried to play it cool but ah couldn't. Mah bottle of water was crushed and water went over everyone but Rarity,which had them looking at me. "Yes Spike Darling?"Rarity asked him. "Will you be my valentine?" he asked her. "Sorry Spike but I want someone else to be my valentine." Rarity said. I glared daggers at Spike. "Uh,Rare? Don't you like him?" Dash asked her. "Of course not darling."Rarity said,suspicious on why everyone but her was soaked with water. I stood up and walked out,going back to class early to work.

 **-After School-**

We were walking to our respected cars. Mine was a truck obviously. Dash and Flutter shared a Dodge Charger. Twi and Rare usually rode together in Twi's mustang. And Pinkie walked because Sugarcube Corner isnt far from the school. Ah noticed Rarity in mah truck. "Uh..." Ah started. "Thought you could use the company darling."Rarity said,answering my unasked question. Ah just nodded and got in and drove home since Big Mac and them needed me to work. After we got there,Big Mac was staring at her. Ah gave him the death glare and he went back to work,scared. Rarity must've noticed because she was giggling at me. "What?" Ah asked her. "You are cute when you are mad at someone,Applejack."Rarity replied with a smile. Ah was surprised. Since when did she say ah was cute? Since when was ah cute?


	4. Chapter 3:Jealousy or Heartbreak?

**-3 days before Valentine's Day-**

Pinkie was helping everyone by playing matchmaker. She got everyone together. Even herself and Twilight... Ah was shocked. But she forgot meh and Rarity. No idea why.. All ah know is that she mentioned a party tonight... Ah was walking to the boutique when Dash stopped me. "Don't go there AJ..." Dash warned me. Ah looked at her,confused. "Trust me AJ you will not be happy..." Dash warned again. Ah had a single rose in mah hand. It was for Rarity. Ah walked past Dash to see Rarity kissing Spike. Spike of all people! Ah dropped the rose and rain off. Ah didn't care where ah went at this point.

 **-Woods-**

Ah was in a tree,hiding from everyone. Dash knew how much ah love Rarity. More than ah've ever cared to admit. Ah was hurting bad... Real bad... Enough to where ah'd drop the face of the earth if ah could.

 **-Next day at school-**

Rarity was looking at me the whole day with regret. Ah was acting like ah didn't care. "AJ,Rare why do you two look so depressed?" Fluttershy asked,making me jump. "Don't matter. Ah'm fine." I replied. "Applejack,I'm sorry.." Rarity said. "It don't matter,Rarity."Ah replied and walked away. Ah was not amused. Rarity looked like she wanted to cry. It was breaking mah heart. Ah looked at her and sighed. Why in the world did she have this effect on meh? What did ah do to deserve it? Especially from an uptown girl like her?


	5. Chapter 4:Conflicted

**-The Gym-**

Everyone was just talking to each other here in the gym. However,ah was silent. Rarity was chatting with 'Shy about somethin'. Dash looked at me while ah was messin' with mah hat. "AJ,what's wrong?" Dash questioned me,knowing very well what was wrong. "Nothin',Rainbow." I replied to her question,going to stand up. Ah wasn't doin' too good with everythin' going on. That includes with Rarity. She was always on mah mind. No matter where ah went,what ah was doin'. All day and night. Ah get that weak feelin' when around her. She always has that effect on me. Ah don't know if the effect is good or bad. Ah hate how she makes me wanna hold her in mah arms. How she makes me wanna cuddle her. God damn,does she not realize what she does to me. We ended up havin' a damn assembly and ah didn't listen to half of it. All because of mah feelings.

 **-After School-**

We were walkin' home because none of us drove to school today. Rare was walkin' by me. Ah was trying to not let it bother me however,it was. Dash noticed how ah was being bothered by it and smirked. I glared at the rainbow-haired teen. 'Shy was next to Dash and Pinkie and Twi were beside them. Ah knew they wanted to see me and Rare together. But ah don't know if I wish to bring her into my hell of a life. Ah can't tell mah friends the secret ah've been hidin' since it happened. Ah know mah friends wanna see us together,but ah won't let it happen. Not until ah know for a fact she loves me like ah love her. Ah also cannot believe how Rarity can be... demanding? Ah don't know what word to use for it. All ah know is she makes the men do what she wants... Kinda irritates me. And she knows it! Ah don't get why she cannot just.. Ugh what that woman does to me. "Earth to AJ! Who the hell is that?!" Dash screamed at me as a man with a cold gun was in front of us. Oh no... This cannot be any worse timing. "Ah don't know,Rainbow... Ah do know The Flash may come and save us..." I spoke. Or not?


End file.
